The Author and the Actress
by BeccaOlivia
Summary: My third Rachel/Quinn attempt. All reviews welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Author and the Actress.

**Pairing**: Quinn/Rachel

**A/N**: I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>"<em>Quinn Fabray, the bestselling author of the year, has just announced that she will be doing a book signing in Borders Books in the Willis Centre on Saturday 11<em>_th__ June starting at 12:00 and ending at 14:00. The critically acclaimed author said about her appearance _

'_It'll be a weird yet fun experience going home'_

_For your chance to meet this hugely talented woman, get down to the Willis Centre this weekend. _

_The signing will take place on the ground floor. The store will be open for business from 09:00-11:00 and again from 14:30-17:00 closing."_

* * *

><p>It suddenly hits Rachel that she hasn't Quinn since a couple weeks after high school graduation almost seven years ago. It's not as if she doesn't see the other members of what was, and presumably still is, the New Directions. Maybe she doesn't see them in person but sees them none the less.<p>

Rachel puts down the local paper onto the table as she gets up off the sofa. She goes over to the bookshelves in the corner of the room and finds a photo album she's not looked at since the last day she and Quinn were together. She flicks her way through the album until she gets to the one of the whole Glee Club at their performance at graduation.

Rachel remembers the last time she and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, the 'bad ass' of their year and Rachel's first boyfriend, saw each other. It was a couple of months ago when his band, Death Star, played at the Deacon Club not too far from Rachel's apartment. She remembered Noah calling her and inviting her to see the show. During the last year of school, Noah and Rachel became quite close. The show was a hit, Death Star got a recording contract and Noah and the band are in New York making their debut album. Although she hasn't seen Noah in person since that night, they do talk on the phone a few times a month. Their last phone conversation took place almost three days ago and it was brief to say the least. He called to tell her that his girlfriend, Melinda, who Rachel met at the show at the Deacon club, was four months pregnant with his child. As she remembers this conversation, butterflies fill Rachel's stomach just as they did the first time.

A smile appears on Rachel's face as her eyes come to the person standing next to Noah: Brittany S Pierce, the bubbly loveable blonde that had captured everyone's hearts by the end of school, but had captured one heart in particular. Rachel laughs as she remembers Brittany and all her one liners over the years. From what Rachel remembers from the last time the two women saw each other, Brittany had big plan to open her own petting zoo as it combined her two favourite things: small animals and working with children. Brittany's other half, Santana Lopez, is standing next to Brittany in the picture. Santana has been a very successful newsreader for the last few years. Rachel and Santana last saw each other in person two years ago, the same time as Rachel saw Brittany, and had the most in-depth chat they have ever had. All the emotions that they held in during high school came out and, as it turns out, they two women had more in common than they thought. Again, Rachel hasn't seen Brittany or Santana for a couple of years but she keeps up to date with them via email every few weeks and phone calls every now and again. Brittany and Santana are parents to the most adorable six month old baby boy Rachel has ever seen and his name is Braxton Leonard Pierce Lopez.

Standing next to Santana on the back row is Finn Hudson, Rachel's on-off boyfriend throughout the last two years of high school. Finn left school and went straight into a football scholarship at Harvard. Rachel didn't speak to him for almost two years, not for any particular reason but their lives headed in different paths and they could never find a moment to take time out and just talk. The last conversation Rachel and Finn had took place around six months ago. Finn called and told Rachel that he was engaged to Sophia, a woman Rachel had introduced him to almost four years ago. Rachel got her wedding invite through the post last week and is still trying to decide if she should go or not.

Next are Mike Chang and Sam Evans, who are embracing and have the biggest smiles. Mike is now on tour with his dance troop. Rachel hasn't spoken to Mike since graduation but regularly sees his girlfriend in her salon in the city. Rachel remembers Mike being the best male dancer in New Directions by a long way. He stunned everyone every time he moved. As for Sam Evans, that boy was an amazing guitar player and is now on the road with his one man show. Rachel remembers his speech at graduation, he reduced her to tears. Sam and Rachel talk every couple of weeks or whenever Sam gets home sick. They haven't seen each other for a while but their friendship is one of the strongest Rachel has ever had.

To start off the front row is Rachel herself and she is standing next to none other than Kurt Hummel. Rachel and Kurt have had a love/hate relationship since the New Directions started out. Kurt is currently in Paris promoting his fashion line, Klisses, to a new audience. When Kurt is home Rachel sees him almost every single week, she feels lost without him. The last time Rachel spoke to Kurt was just less that six hours ago, he called all excited that he had landed in Paris and wanted her to share in his happiness. Its not even as if Kurt is on his own as his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, is accompanying him on the trip. Rachel gives a little smile thinking of Kurt and Blaine enjoying their month in Paris as a loved up couple.

The diva that is Miss Mercedes Jones is next to Kurt looking as sassy as ever. Mercedes is now a well established singer/songwriter who just landed a role on Broadway in the revival of 'Dreamgirls'. She can't release any details as of yet but she was straight on the phone to Rachel when she found out. Mercedes and Rachel grew closer the last year of high school and Rachel would even say that she Mercedes and Kurt were best friends by the end of their school lives. Mercedes has hinted to Rachel that she has her eye on the guy who is playing Curtis in the show.

Next to Mercedes is Tina Cohen-Chang. Rachel and Tina never really had a strong friendship but they didn't hate each other. Rachel would say that they has a mutual love for music, which is where their similarities end. Tina owns her own hair salon in the Willis Centre. She usually goes on tour with Mike and his dance troop but, this year, had too many clients. Rachel pops into her shop from time to time to just chat and catch up. Tina is the one New Direction that lives closest to Rachel.

The one and only Artie Abrams is standing next to Tina. Again, Artie and Rachel were never close but they didn't hate each other. Rachel hasn't seen Artie since graduation as he went straight off to college and then jetted off to England to become a teacher. The decision to leave was sudden, Rachel though, as Artie had never expressed the need to leave the US before. Artie called each member of New Directions individually as couple of months ago to reveal that his wife, Constance had had a baby girl that they have named Veronica.

Then at the end of the front row wearing her trademark smile is none other than the best selling author Quinn Fabray. Rachel and Quinn had somewhat of a indescribable relationship. When the New Directions were first formed their relationship was non-existent, well they had a mutual disliking for each other. Over the years their friendship grew and they found that they actually didn't hate each other as much as they thought. Graduation was a night that Rachel would never forget; it was the night that everything came out in the open; the night that Rachel and Quinn were together in more ways than one. The weeks that followed were some of the best of Rachel's life.

* * *

><p>Rachel closes the photo album and sighs. Her eyes find their way back to the paper advertising the signing at the Willis Centre. All she knows is that she is determined to be at the Willis Centre tomorrow afternoon but what she doesn't know is if she can pluck up the courage to be face-to-face with Quinn Fabray again.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Author and the Actress part 2

**Pairing**: Quinn/Rachel

**A/N**: I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray was eighteen the last time she was home. She steps out of her car and takes in her surroundings. She feels butterflies stirring in her stomach as she steps inside the Willis Centre for the first time in seven long years. Quinn remembers what happened the last time she was home like it happened only a few months ago. She tries to clear her mind as she makes her way up the stairs to Borders. Her face on a billboard outside the shop makes Quinn jump a little as she reaches the top of the stairs.<p>

'_It'll be a weird yet fun experience going home,' _Quinn remembers saying in her interview for the paper about the book signing. The twenty five year old didn't realise how weird she would actually feel being back in the town where she grew up. Quinn hears a familiar song being played over the speakers which snaps her out of her daydream. Marry You by Bruno Mars may be almost eight years old but it still brings back memories for Quinn.

Once inside the store she makes her way, slowly, to the stand where she will spend two hours of her Saturday afternoon. Usually Quinn wouldn't mind meeting her fans as she believes that, without them, she wouldn't be where she is now but there's just something about being here at the Willis Centre that Quinn isn't quite comfortable with.

The time is five after eleven. Quinn has approximately twenty minutes before she needs to be behind the book stand that is currently being watched by three Borders Books staff members, blocked off by some very professional looking tape and is filled with Quinn's book, which is simply named 'Lucy'. She has a quick chat to the staff members guarding her books, not that she understands why it's taking three of them. She finds that the female staff member, Charley, has read both of her books and is a big fan. The taller male, Vince, informs Quinn that his brother was a member of Vocal Adrenaline at the same time as she was starting out in New Directions. He apparently left the year after New Directions was formed so it was unlikely Quinn ever met him. This information seemed pointless to Quinn but nevertheless gave Vince a smile and turned to face the shorter male, Andrew. He didn't really have any idea who Quinn was. This amused the blonde slightly, as looking back to when she was Andrew's age, which Quinn approximated was around seventeen, she probably wouldn't have known a best selling author if they were standing in front of her smacking her in the face with their book. Quinn glances down at her watch and sees that she has just over eleven minutes before the signing begins. She realises that whilst she was chatting to Charley, Vince and Andrew the store had been vacated of its customers and was awfully quiet. Quinn looks at the entrance of the book store and sees a long queue at the door. She gets an odd sensation in her stomach, not butterflies this time, just an odd nervous feeling that she's not felt since a few weeks after graduation.

"Miss Fabray" once again Quinn snaps herself back to reality. She spins to come face to face with a very pretty lady, "Miss Fabray I am Carolyn Grierson" she grabs Qiunn's hand a vigorously shakes it, "it is _such_ an honour to meet you. My daughter is your number one fan" Carolyn beams, "I am the manager here at Borders Books and would like to say on behalf of all my staff, it is a pleasure to have you here today"

"It's wonderful to be here" Quinn says nodding finally pulling her hand out of Carolyn's grasp, "thank you for having me" Quinn flashes her trademark smile at Carolyn.

"Are you all set to begin?" Quinn gazes at her watch, which reads eleven twenty five, and nods. She takes her place behind the desk and takes a deep breath as Carolyn goes to open the doors to let in the first bunch of customers in.

'_Let the madness commence'_ Quinn says to herself before the first customers enter the store.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Author and the Actress part 3

**Pairing**: Quinn/Rachel

**A/N**: I do not own anything.

**A/N: **Shorter than the previous chapters but it says what it needs to keep the story flowing.

* * *

><p>As Rachel walks down the street towards the Willis Centre her heart begins to beat a little faster with every step. She wonders what it'll be like seeing Quinn after all this time. The brunette, who stands at a petite 5'0, stops just before entering the Willis Centre. She takes a deep breath and goes inside.<p>

The elevator seems to take forever. It finally reaches the second floor and Rachel steps out to come face-to-cardboard cut out with Quinn Fabray. Just seeing her face gives Rachel a tingling sensation in her stomach.

'_Come on Rachel. It's only Quinn Fabray' _she says to herself as she joins the queue behind an excitable child and her mother. She guessed that there are about twelve people in front of her in the line.

"Isn't she pretty mommy?" the little girl says with a smile, "look" her mother looks down and nods unenthusiastically, "do you think she's pretty?" the little girl turns to ask Rachel

"I think she's beautiful" Rachel says happily and the little girl turns back round.

After what seems like an age, which in reality is just over thirty minutes, Rachel is next in line to go inside Borders and have her book, which she doesn't yet own, signed by Quinn Fabray. As she is told to go inside, Rachel has a familiar nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach, a feeling she hasn't felt for seven years. She sees Quinn talking and laughing with the little girl, which makes Rachel smile.

"You can go through now" Rachel smiles at the smile, whose name tag reads Vince, and walks towards the book stand. Quinn is looking to her left getting a book ready to sign,

"Thank you for coming today, who I am making this out to?" Quinn asks happily whilst opening the book about two pages in

"Rachel" the brunette says softly with a slight quiver in her voice, "Rachel Berry" the blonde looks up from the book and stares at Rachel with a look of complete dismay

"Oh my god" Quinn finally manages to say

"Hi" Rachel says, again with a slight quiver, before smiling at Quinn who still looks as if she's seen a ghost.


End file.
